


Double Date Roomates

by Fingerggun



Category: Persona 2
Genre: EP just doesnt exist, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Maya Lives, Post-Canon, theres no focus on romance just hair dye for how many words this is, they/them and he/him pronouns for Eikichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fingerggun/pseuds/Fingerggun
Summary: Jun put down the plates he was holding, he could always unpack later while Eikichi's shenanigans were usually one of a kind. "What do you have there?""Why only the best thing since sliced bread!" Eikichi struck another pose, absolutely ridiculous, "Permanent dye!"Miyabi closed the door behind them, "We were coming home when we saw some in Satomi Tadashi!""Oh, I forgot your hair wasn't actually dyed." Which is a bit silly, since the four of them moved into an apartment together a couple weeks ago, Jun had occasionally seen Eikichi without blue hair in the early mornings."Well, it's about to be!" And with another shout of excitement, Eikichi marches onward to the only bathroom.
Relationships: Hanakouji Miyabi/Mishina Eikichi, Kurosu Jun & Mishina Eikichi, Kurosu Jun/Suou Tatsuya
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	Double Date Roomates

Jun was unpacking the handful of plates he and Tatsuya smuggled from Tatsuya's parent's place when the front door slammed open.

"I'm hooooooooome~!" Eikichi was standing in the doorway, leg out as if they kicked in the door, which, knowing Eikichi, he probably did, plastic bag in hand with Miyabi right behind them.

Jun put down the plates he was holding, he could always unpack later while Eikichi's shenanigans were usually one of a kind. "What do you have there?"

"Why only the best thing since sliced bread!" Eikichi struck another pose, absolutely ridiculous, "Permanent dye!"

Miyabi closed the door behind them, "We were coming home when we saw some in Satomi Tadashi!"

"Oh, I forgot your hair wasn't actually dyed." Which is a bit silly, since the four of them moved into an apartment together a couple weeks ago, Jun had occasionally seen Eikichi without blue hair in the early mornings.

"Well, it's about to be!" And with another shout of excitement, Eikichi marches onward to the only bathroom.

The apartment is small, with only two bedrooms, a small bathroom, and a living room slash kitchen in it. The smallness is accentuated by three people attempting to fit into a one person bathroom. 

After rinsing out the blue chalk in his hair, Eikichi ends up sitting on the bathtub's edge with Miyabi fussing over bleaching every strand. Jun's help starts and ends with grabbing some foil from the kitchen and he ends up sitting on the counter watching. Like with any other time silence comes over the group, Eikichi starts talking about literally anything that comes to mind, which today is swinging between how great his girlfriend is and how glad they are that they don't have to get up early anymore. "An hour and a half every day," he continues to rant, "now to sleep in." They sigh wistfully.

Jun doesn't even need to do the math to know that doesn't sound right. "isn't that for makeup too?"

There's a beat of silence before Eikichi buries their face into his hands, "The things I do for beauty!"

Miyabi ignores them in favor of saving as much work as she can, "Hey! Don't move around so much!" 

She ends up having to rewrap a handful of strands.

Soon enough they're waiting around in the living room, letting the bleach do its thing. Jun's putting away plates again and spots, near the bottom of the box, a single fine china plate. He knew he should have watched Tatsuya more carefully when packing up.

Eikichi is busy throwing around gas chamber costume ideas, his original angel demon mash up being scrapped because, out of the four of them (plus Lisa and Maya), a high total of zero knew how to sew. The current idea is to go shopping, have a good time, and wear whatever they wear on days off but "with waaaay more style. I'm aiming to seriously wow people, ya'know?"

Jun wonders idly if his flower costume is still on the table, because, if so, he needs to remind everyone again of their sewing capabilities and the fact that the flower is not even anatomically correct. Oh, and also that he could not be paid to wear something like that.

Soon enough the plates are in their places and the timer has gone off, banishing Eikichi to the shower. It is at this time that Tatsuya gets home. The same as always, the first thing Tatsuya does is find Jun, which, today, is quite an easy feat considering the kitchen is visible from the front door.

"Your home!" Jun calls to him, the same as always, "Oh, you missed it, Michel was—" Miyabi shushes him from the only table in the house, "they'll be out soon, it'll be a surprise!" She declares.

Well, there's no harm to that, so Jun shrugs, points to the fine china, and asks for an explanation.

Tatsuya is busy pretending that the plate looks like any other plate and is also a perfectly fine thing to steal when Eikichi emerges from the bathroom wearing half wet clothes and a towel around his head.

"Oh, hey Tatsuya." Tatsuya waves hello, Eikichi goes back to being dramatic and strikes a pose, "Now for the first reveal!"

Eikichi whips off the towel and, wow, that's actually the weirdest looking thing Jun has seen in a while. Their hair is wet and is no longer defying gravity through force of will and cans of hairspray, so it covers their eyes, and it is also almost blindingly blond.

Jun covers his smile with a hand, Miyabi claps in appreciation, and Tatsuya starts laughing outright.

Eikichi joins him and soon the rest follow. Jun could hardly wrap his mind around a brown haired Eikichi, which is weird because he remembers what they looked like as a kid, but a blond one seems straight out of a dream. Soon Eikichi is back to business and fishes the blue dye out of the bag.

"Oh," Tatsuya says, "I thought you were sticking with that."

"Sadly, no." Eikichi wipes a non-existent tear away, "but I'm sure blue will be equally as good." And with a wink he opens the container.

None of them had actually dyed hair before, Miyabi had helped bleach Chikalin's hair once, which was why she was in charge of it, but since they're all on the same level of experience with this, I.e. none, they decided to work together so it won't take so long. This turns into a mess quickly, as there's only one plastic brush and pair of gloves in the kit, so Jun washes the stuff for the bleach and uses that while Tatsuya attempts to use his hands.

Only two minutes in, Miyabi decides that reading the fine text on the container is probably a good idea and discovers something, "oh, you're not supposed to get this on skin!"

Tatsuya blinks, hand still covered in blue goop "Isn't the scalp skin?"

"You're not really supposed to get it on that either."

"Huh."

One wash later they also discover that the goop does dye skin. Eikichi takes one look at Tatsuya's blue fingertips and states, "I have a brilliant idea for the costumes."

"We are not dying our fingertips everytime we perform." Jun immediately shoots down, "we can't afford that."

"That also doesn't sound good for your skin at all." Miyabi, recent dye expert, adds on.

"Wow, thanks for all your support. I was talking about makeup."

"No you weren't." "Sure..."

Tatsuya goes to wash his hands again, which does nothing, and is restricted to only watching the disaster that is becoming Eikichi's hair.

Near the end, Jun realises something. "hey, don't you usually have a white streak."

"Oh yeah, he had one right here." Miyabi points to an already dyed section of hair, "woops."

Eikichi sighs, “I guess blond wouldn’t have been a good look anyways.”

Tatsuya points to the side that’s still un-dyed, “can’t you just move it over to that bit.”

“it’s not the same!” Eikichi then pauses, thinking over it, "Wait, actually, I think you might be on to something Ta-chan.”

So they tie off a handful of sections so there's a streak of blond and finnish up the hair that's left.

While they're having another waiting session both Miyabi and Jun realises that the dye had not only gotten on some parts of their arms but also their clothes. Stretching out his shirt, already mourning the loss of another floral print, Jun asks, "Is there anyway to get dye out of clothes?"

"Ask Maya," Tatsuya tosses out, "she does Ulala's hair all the time."

Silence.

"Oh my god, Maya knows how to dye hair." Jun pauses the preparation for the funeral for his shirt to instead mourn the loss of their collective common sense, "She's off work now, she would have helped. Or we could have at least borrowed their plastic brushes."

Miyabi laughs, "Chikalin's also usually available now."

"Doesn't Anna dye her hair too?" Eikichi wonders out loud.

Why do they know so many people that have dyed their hair and how did they collectively forget about all of them.

Jun sighs, "Too late now." And only startles a little bit when the timer goes off.

While Eikichi goes in for his second shower of the day, Jun texts Maya and it turns out that, yes, there is a way to get dye out of clothes, thank goodness, but it requires a lot of detergent and other items. Jun's collecting the things they need when Eikichi finishes their shower.

They can all tell when they're done because Eikichi yells out a "This looks sick as hell!" Before kicking the door open.

His hair has already been soaked in hair spray, so it spikes up, revealing Eikichi's blue tinted forehead. The blond streak actually ended up looking pretty cool, being two bands of blond on the right side of their head, if not a little uneven. Tatsuya and Miyabi clap as Eikichi strikes a couple of poses. Jun takes some pictures to send to Maya.

"We did a pretty good job!" Miyabi congratulates everyone.

"Hell yeah we did!" 

"Eikichi, all you did was sit there."

"Hey, the canvas is still a part of the work, isn't it?"

Then they finally get around to having dinner, which is leftovers again. It's when Jun opens the cabinet to get a plate for the cold noodles that he remembers the stolen fine china he still has to take care of. Well, perhaps Tatsuya's parents won't notice. 

The cold noodles are as good as they can get, but eating it on a fancy plate does make it a bit better.

* * *

"Why are you tinted all blue?" Is the first thing Lisa asks the next time they meet up.

It turns out it takes a couple of days for dye to wear off of skin, so for the near future Tatsuya's hands and Eikichi's forehead are blue.

Eikichi smirks, "Why, isn't it obvious~."

"Uh, no. If it was I wouldn't have asked."

"Wow, I didn't know you needed glasses, Ginko."

Maya laughs and points helpfully to Eikichi's hair, "Notice anything different?"

Lisa raises her eyebrows, "You had that much trouble changing where the white streak was?"

"We dyed their hair," Jun sighs, "it got a bit messy."

"Huh, I forgot it wasn't actually dyed."

"I know, right?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little thing :]


End file.
